Inheritance
by dramababe16
Summary: Dom looked at the business card on her night stand. Who the hell was Rick Mayfield? He picked it up and crushed it in his palm dropping it in the bin on his way out of her room. Just because he couldn't have her didn't mean any one else could.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is dedicated to Stacee13. Hope you like it girlie. This fic will have two parts the first focusing on Letty more than Dom. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fast & Furious Franchise or the characters. Just borrowing them for FREE fun.**

* * *

**Inheritance**

**Chapter one- ****Façades**

The reporters rushed to the front of the pristine lawn where Anthony Toretto and Enrique Ortiz stood in their finest Armani suits.

"Settle down. We're only taking a few questions this morning." Anthony said keeping the microphones at bay. The mansion's yard was littered with media vans, reporters and journalist.

"Mr. Toretto, Mr. Ortiz, you have the biggest car dealerships in the world. Neither of you are in financial quarry. Your companies headquarters are based in the same place but you maintain a peaceful work relationship."

"Is there a point? Or even a question in there?" Tony asked with a slight chuckle.

"Why merge your companies now or at all?" Another reporter asked sticking out the yellow mic from the huddle of hungry news reporters.

"You obviously know the answer to that but if you want us to spell it out..." Enrique said just as Dom and Letty emerged from the doors with their hands entwined.

"There they are." Another reporter said and the mass of reporters and camera men ran to them. It was obvious who the reporters were really there for.

Dom and Letty were mobbed with all the press making Dom wrap a protective arm around Letty's shoulders.

There was chatter and chaos as every reporter and journalist tried to ask a question at the same time. Tony and Enrique stood behind their children simmering down the chatter until a single question could be heard.

"Dominic do you think your relationship with Letty Ortiz is what sparked your fathers to merge their companies?"

"I don't know about that but we're definitely grateful for it. I would have hated for us to be against each other." Dom said then kissed her cheek.

"Look at these two. They can't keep their hands off each other." A reporter said just as a picture was taken of the love birds.

"You don't know that half of it." Dom said lightly spanking her ass.

"Anthony and I look forward to handing off the day to day running of our empire. Marking Letty's twenty-first birthday in only two months they will officially have fifty percent of the shares of our business. Toretto and Ortiz Motors."

The reporters clapped and cheered at the official announcement of what had been only an assumption before.

"Dominic your father is widely successful. Isn't it daunting that you might-well screw it up?" A ballsy journalist asked.

Letty felt Dom clench up so before he could tell the journalist off she spoke up.

"Dom and I have been groomed to do just that since we were kids. It's not daunting at all. It's how things were meant to be."

Dom flashed her a brief but thankful smile.

Anthony and Enrique took a few more questions thankfully about the business merger side of things and not the relationship off their offspring before they closed up.

They shook hands until the crowd on their lawn dwindled down to just the four of them.

"That was brutal." Dom grunted loosening his tie and being the first to get inside the mansion. Letty close behind him was stumping in her wedge heels behind.

"You ever touch my ass again and I'll wring your balls off that is unless they don't fall off from a STD first." She sniped quite seriously but quiet enough that their parents wouldn't hear.

"Oh please it's probably the most action you've gotten all year. Maybe more guys would want to fuck you if you're personality wasn't such a cock blocker."

"We both know that's not true." She raised her hand to slap him but it was pulled back by someone behind her.

"I didn't give you permission to slap my son Leticia." Franny said from behind Letty releasing her hand.

Letty rolled her eyes and went on a tirade in Spanish as the others filed into the dinner hall for brunch.

"Mija. Calm down. For me, please."

Letty frowned folding her arms. "I'm sorry."

She sat down beside her father and opposite from Dom and his mother and Anthony sat at the head of the table which was fitting since he was always playing peacemaker.

"At least you two held it together for the cameras but that can't happen every time you two are together. Get it together if not for us then for the sake of the company that will soon be yours. All we're asking is for you to get along. If the media isn't focusing on your faux relationship they'll focus more on the actual merger and we all know we don't need anyone poking around in our extra curricular activities. So suck it up. Do I make myself clear?"

Dead silence consumed the table, Dom and Letty still exchanging glares.

"I said do I make myself clear?" Tony said more firmly.

"Yes." They finally said in unison.

"Good." Anthony sat down and brunch was served by their housekeeper Matilda and their butler Junior.

A spread of pineapple, ginger and walnut oatmeal, pumpkin-ginger waffles, citrus coconut salad and sage pork sausages kept everyone's mouth too occupied to argue. Halfway through their meal Suki their event coordinator came in with a clipboard. Letty wasn't in the best mood and she wasn't feeling to sit through another one of her presentations about her vision for the press release merger party they were throwing tonight.

"Okay Torettos, Ortizs. Let me walk you through tonight." She began.

Letty stuffed a pork sausage in her mouth trying not to roll her eyes. She saw Dom smirk at her, he knew how much she hated Suki's presentations.

"The evening begins promptly at eight p.m. The small stage will be to the far right. You address your guests at the beginning of the night..." Suki went on but Letty zone out even though she had a big part to play that night.

Dom got a phone call when Letty was just starting her third glass of peach melba memosa making Letty's mouth go bitter despite the delicious food she was chewing.

"Where are you now? Wanna meet me say twelve-ish? Cool see you there."

She frowned sourly, between Dom making dates and Suki's presentation she couldn't take much more. "I actually have a headache, can I be excused?" She asked her father.

"Of course sweetheart. Should I have Junior bring you some painkillers?" Enrique asked.

"That's not necessary. Just need some fresh air." She took her memosa and a cappuccino doughnut that Matilda had just brought to the table and went through the glass panel doors out onto the patio that looked over their garden. She sat down on a garden chair enjoying the solitude and fresh air. She thought back to how she got herself in this mess.

**_Four Months Ago_**

_Letty gripped the railing of the escalator scraping the rubber with her gold painted finger nails, her two suitcases were on the step in front of her and her carry on leather tote bag was swung over her right shoulder. She was finally back in L.A after seven years in Greenwich, London._

_She stripped off her blazer as she thought about the heat that waited her outside. She had dressed appropriately for London weather but not L.A weather. She had already stripped off the wool tights that she wore under her snake skin mini in the plane's bathroom. She was left in a brown camisole, a dark brown snake skin mini skirt and brown boots and her hair was pulled into a side ponytail on her right shoulder. As she neared the bottom floor she wondered how she was going to wrangle her bags off fast enough but she didn't have to, a kind fellow pulled her bags off before she could. All Letty saw was his suit and tie as she thanked him politely and hurried off pulling both bags behind her._

_"Wait a second miss." She halted and spun around._

_"It's Letty." She said with a small smile when she realized the stranger was easy on the eyes._

_"Well Letty. Call me when you get settled." He handed her his card. **Rick Mayfield**._

_"We'll see." She said with flirty smile rolling her bags out the automatic doors. She heard him chuckle behind her, she probably wasn't going to call him but she liked to have options._

_She scanned the crowd for her father or Junior. She recognized broad shoulders from where she stood but they didn't belong to her father or their chauffeur. It was Dominic Toretto, the reason she had fled the country in the first place. She loved him with every fibre of her being and when it became clear that he may never reciprocate she had decided to get away. Maybe she was exaggerating a bit. Her father had always pitched the idea of her studying abroad Dom was just the final incentive to get her on the plane. A sixteen year girl could have only handled so much. Her father was willing to pay so she left for the most prestigious boarding school in London. _

_He was the last person she was planning on seeing, she had to prepare herself for encounters with Dom. They were always unpredictable, sometimes he was the sweetest thing and other times..._

_"Give me your damn bags so we can get out of here."_

_Not even a hug. She wished she had a comeback like the confident twenty year old she grew into but he boiled her down to the helpless sixteen year old who had to leave the country to get away from her feelings for him._

_"Where's my dad?" She asked walking behind him as he dragged her bags out of the airport._

_"Tied up in business."_

_Letty knew what he was implying. Both their parents owned large car dealer ship companies but that wasn't the only business they ran. The Torettos and Ortizs had been smuggling weapons and ammunitions for three generations. It had never been a secret from them, Letty remembered when she was ten years old she would knock over nine millimetres while reaching for a box of cereal at the breakfast table. More importantly, she and Dom would have to run both companies soon. _

_"I can't believe you still drive this thing." She said as she buckled in while he put her bags in the trunk._

_"What are you talking about, this is a classic."_

_"I know." She mumbled and danced her fingers over the steering wheel. She moved her hands once he gripped the staring the wheel._

_"Let's go home."_

_She nodded and looked out the window. She and the Torettos had never lived far apart but while she was abroad her father had told her they were building another house big enough for both families. She was interested to see the new place._

_She looked out the window and let the sun warm her face. She couldn't bear to look at Dom, his nonchalance about her return was hurting so much she wanted t turn around and hop on another plane away from him. She wasn't expecting to run into his arms in a romantic leap but they grew up together and she at least expected a small hug. Her homecoming wasn't playing out like she had expected so far._

_"You okay?"_

_She turned her head slightly when he spoke. A small frown on her face, his mood swings obviously hadn't changed._

_"Fine, just jet lagged."_

_"I better get us there fast then." He flashed her a smile as he passed a few cars on the road and sped up making his engine purr. She used to love riding shot gun in his car, she would always let his dates ride in the back, and there were always dates. Blondes, brunettes, short, tall. Letty didn't think he even slept with all of them but he was just always in the company of a beautiful girl making it impossible for Letty to have even half a chance. _

_You'd think them growing up together helped but it only made it worse. He was constantly telling her to leave him alone, there was always somewhere for him to run and hide._

_"Mia is planning her sweet sixteen -"_

_"I know."_

_He looked at her slight confusion on his face._

_"We skype, she told me."_

_"Oh, didn't know that."_

_"She's still in Washington for that class project right?"_

_He nodded. _

_She turned back to the window, they used to have a lot to talk about. She had thought going away would do her and Dom's relationship some good but it made things worse. She felt like she didn't know him any more. Luckily a phone call was her saving grace. She looked at the caller ID and smiled warmly._

_"Good so your plane didn't crash." Megan said excitedly into the phone._

_"Oh hey, yeah I landed like an hour ago. Don't tell me you miss me already." Letty said to her old room-mate._

_"I do. I woke up and you were gone. I didn't get to see you off. I needed you there last night. Now I have a hang-over from hell."_

_"I didn't go out last night because I had a crazy flight. It's gonna be strange getting used to the time difference again. I heard you even got into a fight."_

_"Oh yeah Jay was talking your business all over the club. No one needed to know what you did in bed."_

_"I did not sleep with him." She whispered the last part. "If he's saying that then you should definitely kick his ass for me." She laughed, she didn't even care any more._

_"When are you coming back boo?"_

_"You're kidding. I just got here. Not anytime soon. My life was here you know."_

_"This is why you left so quietly so I couldn't convince you to stay."_

_"No one could convince me to stay. It was time to come home."_

_"That's what I was afraid of. I'm getting ready to go out and I miss my wing woman. Just know I'm going to be blowing up your phone every chance I get."_

_"You can come to L.A. whenever you want. It may be a while till I'm in Greenwich again. I'll talk to you soon Boo."_

_She ended the call with a small smile and a gentle shake of her head._

_"Someone misses you already." Dom said looking over at her phone as she put it back into her tote bag._

_"Yeah, I made some good friends over there. I'll miss them too."_

_She sighed and leaned back in the seat._

* * *

_"What do you think?" Dom asked when he pulled into the automatic gates of the mansion._

_"Not bad. I've only seen pictures but the landscape is breath taking."_

_"Figures," He scoffed shaking his head._

_"What?"_

_"Well there's over seven thousand square feet in front of you and you're in awe of the rose garden."_

_"It's a beautiful rose garden."_

_"It's okay." He shrugged. "After you." He extended his hand to the large oak door with a small smile. It creped her out just a little._

_"Daddy? I'm home." She called into the dark house standing in the foyer. "Daddy? Matilda?"_

_"Welcome home!"_

_She yelped when the mob of her family and friends jumped up from behind furniture and emerged from closed doors._

_"Princesa."_

_"Papi." She jumped into her father's arms as he spun her around._

_"Look at you. More radiant than ever. Welcome home mija."_

_"Thanks." She smiled back at Dom as she was whisked away from him. He was way too good an actor. _

_"Come on, everyone is here." He took her by the hand and led her down from the foyer where the party seemed to be in full swing already. She had no idea where the DJ had come from but he started playing music and well groomed waiters dressed in black and white had already started to circulate around the room with appetizers on silver trays._

_"There she is." Tony said from behind her._

_"Tony." He scooped her up in a big hug. "It's so good to have you back. Family is never complete without you."_

_"Thanks so much Tony. Where's Franny?"_

_"Around here somewhere. I'm sure she'll find you during the night."_

_She looked around at the well dressed guests and felt a bit subconscious in her mini skirt and boots. She decided she would slip upstairs, have a quick shower and change into something appropriate. As she climbed the winding staircase she caught Dom looking at her wearing a smile that said 'gotcha'. She smiled back in return and continued upstairs._

_It was a new house so Letty didn't know where to go exactly, the second floor had five doors that she could see. She hadn't bent the corner yet. One of the doors were ajar and she heard movement. It wasn't unusual, they had a lot of staff so she figured she would ask for directions, a shame since it was her own house._

_She knocked not to startle the person and gasped when she saw the slender Hispanic opening a window in the bedroom._

_"Matilda?"_

_"Oh mija." They embraced, the elder woman almost brought Letty to tears. She smelled and felt the same. Matilda had been with Letty for as long as she could remember. Though her mother was mostly home with her Matilda still prepared her meals and ran her baths. She had grown attached to her._

_"Look at you, gorgeous."_

_"I've missed you."_

_"Missed you too mija."_

_"I was just airing out your room."_

_Letty looked around the size of a small apartment. She couldn't believe the odds that she found it so easily considering the size. It was the size of small apart with the colour scheme of earthy tones. The balcony caught her eye but she only glimpsed the view from where she stood. _

_Realizing she had Matilda alone she closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed. _

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I need to what happened to mami. Daddy won't tell me anything more than she left him."_

_"I will tell you all I know sweetheart but later okay. You have a party to get to."_

_"Right. I just needed to take a quick shower and get changed." She looked around but her luggage was nowhere to be seen. _

_"Your bathroom is through there." Matilda pointed to a door at the far left. Fresh towels in the cabinet below the sink and I'll bring up your bags personally."_

_"Thanks."_

_"I'll find you after the party."_

* * *

_She came down the stairs half an hour later in a red cocktail dress one stiletto at a time. Her guests clapped as they saw her and she couldn't help but blush. Her father waited at the bottom of the steps and held her hand helping her down the last three steps._

_"That's where you got to. You changed."_

_"Mami taught me plenty. Dress to impress your guests." Enrique clenched up at the mention of her mother and Letty knew she wouldn't get anything out of him at such an event- or at all. He simply placed his hand at the small of her back and led her to a group of men. Judging by their suits they were her father's employees._

_"Ah the famous Letty. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Princess." One of them said shaking her hand delicately. They all shook her hand. _

_The youngest of them kissed the back of her hand with a smile. He looked a little older than Letty. _

_"No wonder he's had you in London all these years. He's been hiding you from us. As he should, a prize as yourself should be treated like a delicate flower and hidden away from anything that doesn't deserve you."_

_"In that case let me get you out of here." Enrique joked and all the men laughed. Letty laughed as well, it was indeed hilarious. No one was actually stupid enough to mess with the boss's daughter. Enrique was feared by all who knew him and of him. He feared little and never doubted a shot, he was that good of a marksman._

_"But really, we've all heard a lot about you. We look forward to working with you."_

_"Oh come on. I studied business management. They teach us how to bullshit people and be just as condescending. What are you fellas afraid of?" Letty asked frankly. _

_The men looked at each other before one spoke up. "What does a delicate flower as yourself know about our business?"_

_Letty looked back at her father, he wore a small smile trying not break out into a grin. Letty was thankful he was going to let her handle it instead of jumping in like he did in the past. He chose what battles he wanted her to fight for herself though._

_"Daddy taught me that smuggling isn't our business. Where the guns go after we get them is none of my business and frankly I don't give a shit but what I do know is guns."_

_She showed him a scar on her arm she got from blow-back, any descent marksman would know the scar. The others pulled up their shirts and jackets as well all bearing a similar scar._

_He chucked kissing Letty's hand._

_"You got one hell of a kid here Enrique. She's perfect."_

_"Ah you haven't seen her right cross yet. She'll knock you out."_

_"She already has." The youngest said flirting again. _

_"Okay seriously let me get you away from this one." They laughed as she said her goodbye to them._

_"We have more business associates here tonight I want you to meet but I'll let you have some fun." He looked down at his watch for a moment._

_"I'll find you in an hour."_

_"I don't mind going right now."_

_"I know you don't but you must be jet lagged. Go get a drink, something to eat and rest a bit. I'll find you."_

_He kissed her cheek and swept off to the other side of the room where he began chatting with Tony and another man._

_Letty made her way to the buffet accepting handshakes, hugs and kisses on the way from people she vaguely remembered._

_She was making herself a plate when her hands bumped into someone's reaching for a crab cake. She pulled back when the person said her name._

_"Wow, I didn't think I'd find you in the big crowd. You look amazing." Gisele said. Letty smiled and accepted the hug and kisses she placed on both her cheeks._

_"You too. I saw you in a magazine the other day. Modelling going well I see."_

_"Absolutely."_

_As they made small talk Letty thought about how much she didn't miss Gisele. Gisele and Elena used to be her friends. They had severed all ties with her claiming to be livid that she left for London without telling them._

_She didn't tell them because she never regarded them as real friends. They only hung around her and Dom for the lifestyle. They were good fun so when she was sixteen and partying they were a good fit but she just knew she would outgrow them, she was right._

_"So where's Elena?"_

_"Oh," Gisele bit her lip nervously and Letty was suddenly confused._

_"What is it?" Letty pushed._

_"She left with Dom. They kinda have a thing."_

_She was shocked but not shocked at the same time. _

_"Why were you so afraid to tell me?"_

_"Well it was no secret that you have feelings for Dom."_

_Letty laughed with sprite shaking her head. She touched the girl's shoulder just like she learned in condescension 101, "oh sweetie, you mean the little crush I had when I was sixteen. Things have changed since then. Believe me." LIE but Gisele didn't know that. _

_"Oh good, I thought it would be weird."_

_"Nope. Well. I have to mingle. We'll catch up okay. You me and Elena, set it up."_

_"Okay. Welcome back."_

_"Thanks."_

_Letty scurried away her heart falling out of her chest. She went straight for the open bar._

_Gisele may have picked up on a few things but Letty spent countless hours ranting to Elena about her feelings for Dom. She slapped the bar counter and he quickly poured her glass. She pointed to a table away from the mingling. "Keep them coming." He nodded as she made her way over to the table plate in one hand and champagne in the other._

_She didn't know how much her feet was hurting until she sat down. She sighed with relief, sat back and ate. The bartender kept her drinks coming with a young waiter. On his second trip to the table he sat on one of the chairs at the table. Letty looked at him with a question in her eyes._

_"Shouldn't I be carding you?"_

_"Nope. I'm not twenty-one." She said taking a sip of her champagne. "Firstly my father is Mr. Ortiz. Second I've lived London for the last few years. I've been drinking since I was eighteen anyway. It's fine. You won't loose your job."_

_"I wasn't worried. I'm Aaron."_

_"Junior's kid?"_

_"That would be me."_

_"Wow, we met I think once. Just before I left."_

_"I remember. You pushed me down three flights of stairs."_

_"Did I?"_

_"Uhuh."_

_"What'd you do then?"_

_"I-uh, I said girls couldn't shoot guns."_

_Letty laughed. "I can't believe you remember."_

_"Yeah, tends to leave an impression on you. Welcome back and I will keep those coming." She nodded._

_He was stopped by Tony on his way back to the bar. Letty heard the encounter although she didn't turn her head._

_"Where's my son?"_

_"He left a while ago. He said he only had to pick her up. That he didn't have to stay for the party."_

_"What am I going to do with that boy." Tony said before walking away._

_Letty turned back once she thought he left and Aaron realized she heard everything. He flashed her a polite smile before he too walked away. Letty pushed the plate of half eaten food back and picked up her champagne glass. After so long, without even trying, he still made her feel like crap._

_Getting up from the table and stepping back into her shoes she walked right into another woman. She knew before the woman turned around that it was Franny, Dom's mother. The flashy gold dress sold her out. Franny wasn't one for subtly._

_"Franny."_

_"Letty." They engaged in an awkward hug, Franny barely hugged Letty back._

_"Well good seeing you." _

_Letty was confused; they were going to be living together after all. They had a good relationship when she was younger so she didn't understand where the coldness was coming from._

_"Is something wrong Franny?"_

_"No problem but if you pose the same problem your mother did sticking your nose where it doesn't belong know I won't hesitate to kick you out myself."_

_Letty gasped at the coldness in her eyes, this was someone who read her a bedtime story once. She felt cheated that Nina was taking out the animosity for her mother out on her._

_"I'm not my mother."_

_"We'll see." Franny said. She left Letty with one more glare. _

_It had already been a long night and it was just starting when her father found her ready to introduce to his employees. _

* * *

_Letty couldn't make it up the stairs especially with the pumps she wore. She stood at the base of the winding staircase thinking about how much damage it was going to do to her already tiered feet. The party had dwindled down a little after twelve. She couldn't believe she had been shaking hands since late evening. She was exhausted. _

_"Should I carry you?" Letty spun around to see Junior. She gasped, he looked just as young as he did when she left only a few grey hairs were in his full head of black hair. _

_"I didn't see you whole night where were you?"_

_"Hiding. Come here kiddo."_

_She hugged him tightly. The older man was almost her height in the heels. _

_"Almost didn't recognize you. I should warn you my back isn't as good as it used to be."_

_Letty laughed as she embraced him again._

_"Welcome home princesa."_

_When they parted he flashed her a smile._

_"Or should I say reina since it'll all be yours in a few months."_

_Letty sighed, "half mine."_

_Junior grinned knowingly. "Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."_

_She nodded and continued up the stairs to her room. She wondered if Dom was back. Was he really still a party boy?_

* * *

_By the time she had showered a second time for the night and was changed into a night dress Matilda was at her door._

_Letty sat down on the edge of her bed and Matilda slowly paced in front of her._

_"I don't know much but it seems like Catalena was planning some sort coo using your grandfather's resources to try and take the company from your father and Tony-both companies." Matilda said gravely. She was the only one on the staff that knew the truth, not even Junior knew and he had been working for them just as long as her._

_Letty's head was forced to wrap around the information. She had a small inheritance on her mother's side of the family. Her mother's father was a very rich man but to this day Letty didn't know what from. His fortune didn't rival what she had from her father but it was still a lot of money only she had met the man a handful of times. Her mother never got along with him. _

_"That doesn't make sense. My mother isn't even on speaking terms with her father why would he lend her money and why would she even want our company? She wouldn't take that away from me. I won't believe it."_

_The more information she got the more puzzled she was. The company was only passed down by blood, wives by marriage had no claim on it but Lena had never showed any incentive that she wanted it. Catalena and Francesca didn't want for anything, they were all well taken care of. _

_"You were gone a long time. Things could change."_

_Letty shook her head on the verge of tears._

_"Not this, not Ma. If I could just talk to papi-"_

_"Please don't. Any one mentions her name he gets so angry. She's not allowed back here or to see you."_

_Matilda__ touched Letty's cheek gently. "That's all I know mija. I'm sorry."_

_Letty watched her walk out but a numbness had settled over her. It was too much. The day wasn't supposed to end like this. None of it made sense, something else was going on and she wanted to know what. _

* * *

_Champagne wouldn't do what she needed so she got something stronger. Most of the staff had gone home so she roamed around the large kitchen easily. _

_She looked out at the night motionlessly from her balcony sitting on her vanity chair and swirling the amber liquor in the small glass. The more she thought about it the more she drank._

_Caught up in her head she didn't hear her door open or Dom call her name._

_"Letty." He said louder this time jolting her back to the present. She set the glass down next to her feet and turned around to look at Dom._

_"What is it?"_

_"You okay?" He sounded concerned but she was too drunk to care._

_"I said what is it?"_

_"Nothing until you tell me why you were crying." _

_She tried to side step him but his arms were around her in an instant keeping her in front of him. _

_"What the hell happened with my mother?" _

_His face changed instantly and his arms fell from her shoulders. _

_"She almost destroyed our family Letty. Forget about it." _

_"Forget about my mother? Fuck you Dom if it were the other way around you would be just as hard to convince. Does no one believe me when I say she wouldn't try do this." _

_He frowned dropping the matter. "The parents are requesting our presence."_

_Letty sighed. "Where?"_

_"The study."_

_"I'm right behind you." She said politely telling him to leave._

_She put on some sweats to head downstairs her day couldn't get worse anyway. _

* * *

_She was the last to arrive in the large study. Enrique sat behind his desk, Tony leaned against the large bookshelf and Dom was sitting on the couch near the door. She joined him and they faced their parents._

_"What's this about?" she asked._

_"After much thought- Tony and I have decided to merge our companies."_

_Letty and Dom exchanged brief confused looks._

_"The companies you merged five years ago?"_

_"What he means is where going public with it." Tony said._

_"There's been chatter that we've already merged. We need to get ahead of it before we get found out."_

_"Okay." Dom said. "Good."_

_"That's not all." Tony said halting Dom._

_"This merger is going to bring a lot attention to the company."_

_"Right..." Letty said not knowing where they were going with this._

_"We need you two to step up and protect the business."_

_Letty nodded, "Anything."_

_Dom nodded from beside her. _

_"Good." Tony and Enrique exchanged small smiles. "We need you two to date."_

_Dom coughed. "You need us to what?"_

_"Date, go out-that clear enough for you?"_

_"I have a girlfriend in case you two didn't notice."_

_"Not actually date. Pretend too."_

_"I'm sorry I'm not getting it." Letty said now standing. "How does Dom and I pretending to date going to protect our company?"_

_"The media and all the buzz will be about the new couple. No one will question the merger. It's simple we just leak your whereabouts to paparazzi so they get a few shots of you two holding hands or something. That's all there is to it."_

_"What do I tell Elena?"_

_"Tell her what you want Dom, why does it even matter? You weren't planning in marrying her or anything. I thought the family business meant more to you."_

_"It does, I'm in." Dom looked over at Letty waiting for her answer._

_"Me too."_

She should have said go to hell. She slouched in the garden chair and took another sip of her memosa when Suki's unmistakable voice came from behind her.

"I need to show you where you and Dom will be entering from."

Letty rolled her eyes and followed Suki back inside. She missed London.

The brunch table was empty and had already been cleared. Dom was the only left. He was leaning against the staircase looking painfully bored.

"You make your grand entrance from the stairs." Suki sent Letty in Dom's direction.

Rolling her eyes she slowly walked down the steps only to be stopped by Suki's loud mouth.

"Please you two, are you dating or are you cousins?"

"I swear to God..." Letty mumbled under her breath.

Dom smirked next to her.

"If she screams at me one more time I'm going to run out on her."

She felt him take her hands in his. "Just take me with you when you do."

She chuckled but it must have come off as a flirtatious laugh because Suki looked satisfied.

There was one good thing about her situation...Dom gently kissed her lips when they reached the bottom stairs.

"I don't kiss my cousins like that Suki."


	2. Chapter 2

**Inheritance**

**Chapter two- Torn**

Dom half heartedly listened to Suki as she ran through the guest lists with him and Letty stressing on who they needed to greet. He was still trying to clear his head of her intoxication. He didn't know why he kissed her-well maybe he did know. Because he finally could. The fake dating was complicated and pesky but he couldn't deny that there were some perks. She tasted so damn good, just like he imagined, maybe better because he had imagined it a lot. Especially in the last few months.

His mind got so jumbled when it came to Letty. She was the only person who could make him like that. Usually he welcomed the torturous dreams and memories of her but it couldn't have been more untimely lately.

Soon they would have full control over the family business and Dom had every intention of going legit. He was planning on dismantling the smuggling ring once and for all. For that he needed to stay focus but she smelled like vanilla and her skin was so soft and her fucking eyes brought him to his knees. Why did he get himself into this mess?

_Dom shifted uncomfortably in Elena's bed, apart from there being no space with all the plush pillows she kept on her bed, he didn't like that it was so soft. Another turn made him open his eyes, slowly he remembered the previous night with ,he smirked but as his eyes fell on her alarm clock he shot up in bed waking Elena too._

_"What is it now?" She grumbled, "The bed's too soft and too crowded blah blah, I never get any sleep when you sleep over." She said rubbing the side of her head._

_"I gotta go." He quickly pecked her lips then scrambled off the bed to look for his clothes._

_"It's ten a.m, where do you have to rush off too?" She asked sitting up in bed dragging her silk sheets up covering her naked form._

_"I'm supposed to pick Letty up from the airport." That was the reason he had gotten drunk with Elena in the first place. He wasn't coping well with the idea of seeing her again after all that time. She had nearly destroyed his heart the last time they were together._

_"Why isn't her father going?"_

_"He's still at the house getting ready for the party." He got another leg into his jeans and started buckling. "The princess is coming home he's throwing a huge bash." Dom wouldn't expect anything else. Enrique was mysterious, crazy and unpredictable on a good day but one thing couldn't be taken from him. He loved his daughter._

_"Am I invited?"_

_"Obviously, you're one of her closest friends-or were -however that works. Gisele is going so you might as well come with her." Dom said pulling his v-neck down his chest._

_"What about as your plus one?" She asked with a nervous smile._

_"I have to take Letty straight to the house. Sorry." He leaned in and kissed her again. "I'll call you." He said as he left._

* * *

_Dom stood at the arrivals gate impatiently. He grew weary of staring at the glass doors so he turned around adjusting his eyes to the sun. He was both dreading and looking forward to her homecoming. Her departure had slapped in the face. He didn't even know she was planning on leaving. He had just gotten a NOS tank installed and she was the first person he wanted to tell, he wouldn't tell her that, but she was. He went over to her house and found Catalena crying into her coffee at the kitchen table. She told him she already missed Letty. The look of confusion on his face mirrored her own when she realized he didn't know._

_'Oh my, she didn't tell you did she?'_

_It was something he hadn't forgiven her for. They had a small fight before she left, they were at odds with each other but he still didn't think that merited her to jump on a plane without telling him. He was her best friend after all._

_It may not have been a secret that she had feelings for him and while she wore her heart on her sleeve he had been grappling with his feelings for her internally like a dirty secret._

_His father and Enrique had sat him down one day and politely told him he wasn't allowed to go near Letty romantically. As a teenager they were intimidating he obliged but soon he would have all that power and his band from dating Letty would mean nothing._

_He knew her homecoming could change everything. Did he still have to keep up the façade of being uninterested or was this finally their chance to be together. But that depended on a few things, the first being if she still had feelings for him. Which he doubted._

_He wasn't going to be controlled by their parents any more. They had just about mapped out Dom and Letty's lives since he was ten. Soon he would have the business and he would be free from their shackles._

_He looked down at his watch again turning back around. It was approaching eleven, exactly when she was expected._

_He saw tanned legs coming down the escalator first. He seemed to recognize them even though they were much fuller and toned. He bit back a groan when he saw her. To say she had blossomed was an understatement, why the hell was she showing so much skin? Her caramel skin glistened, she was absolutely radiant. He hadn't been prepared for her to have that effect on him. Where was the girl who lived in cargo shorts and nagged him all day and jumped on his back even though she had two working legs. The woman wrangling her suitcases was not that little girl, not by a long shot._

_As she got off the escalator, she was approached by another man, apparently he wasn't the only person who noticed her. The man gave her his number and she accepted with a small smile. He cleared his throat feeling uncomfortable after the exchange. She approached him after her eyes fell on him and he completely froze up, his brain screamed at him to hug her or something but he just didn't._

_"Give me your damn bags." It so didn't come out like he wanted to but she didn't just throw him off his game, she made it non existent. Women were one of his special skills, how did she just knock him on his ass?_

* * *

_He felt more controlled as he drove her to the house. He felt sure of himself as he sped down the streets. Her presence made him a bit unnerved. He could smell her perfume, see every dimple and bead of sweat on her skin. He wouldn't lie, he was loving the view._

_They small talk about Mia because it was so uncomfortable-for whatever reason. It was no surprise she kept more in touch with Mia than him. Although he was upset about her leaving and not telling him he still wanted to talk to her but every time Enrique handed over the phone when she was on the line she would find some reason to hastily get off the phone. That spoke for itself and he had only half heartedly tried to reach out to her while she was away, he just didn't think she would let him._

_He wanted so bad to just blurt out how much he missed her, how much the adults were driving him crazy and how he needed her in his life because she was the only one who truly understood the workings of their family. He wasn't sure what was going to come out of his mouth when he opened it but he was silenced when her phone rang._

_Her side of the phone call made his head race with thoughts he couldn't control. Would she ever be tempted to go back to London. They had just gotten her back, he knew Enrique wouldn't let her go back without a fight but nobody really stopped Letty from doing what she wanted. It was finally his chance to see if there was anything between them but it was also his chance to try and convince to change the family business. Those two agendas would surely clash. Unlike him, Letty was a believer. She followed orders blindly, she didn't care how dangerous the business was or how many people might be hurt because of the business. If he had to guess in that moment, she would never go for it. In fact she would tell his father what he was planning in a heartbeat._

_He would have to choose which was more important to him._

* * *

_He parked the car and was dreading the party. He hated those functions, only their parents would turn a homecoming party into a business meeting. With his fleeting new feelings for Letty he didn't plan on staying long. When he slipped in she was climbing the stairs. Their eyes met and he couldn't help but smile at her, God she was beautiful._

_"Dominic." His father called him over to a few of their clients._

_"You got her here on time. Glad I could count on you for that simple task."_

_Dom fought the urge to clench his fists. His relationship with his father was good, really good but when it came to the family business Dom felt like the man who raised him was a stranger. He hated going behind his father's back for the take down but it was the only way to do it without getting the law involved. All he needed to do was get Letty on board._

_"Go mingle. McNolty and the others are here. At least show your face."_

_Dom dragged his feet through the party, shaking hands and being polite to people he didn't like. He was probably the only person in their family that hated the family business he never asked for any of it. The secrets, the danger all he wanted to do was work with cars._

_He even hated guns; his father knew all this but still pushed him. He and Letty would inherit everything whether he liked it or not. It was one of the reasons he and Letty butt heads as kids. She was always eager to learn while he ran away from it. Tony and Enrique put immense pressure on him because he was the man and tried their hardest to keep Letty out of all it and have her focus on the legit business grooming her to manage the car dealership business but she fought her father until he gave in. He never understood why she was so taken with the dangerous business._

_"Guess who?" A soft hand around his waist broke his train of thought._

_"El, you came." He said recognizing her perfume._

_"You invited me." She said turning around to face him._

_"I meant it in a good way." He wrapped her up in a tight hug. "You're actually just what I need right now." She smiled blushing slight probably because she didn't know he meant a distraction. "Drink?"_

_"Yeah why not." He took up two glasses of champagne for them and smiled at her._

_"So how's Letty?" Just what he wanted to talk about._

_"Good I guess. She's happy to be back I think."_

_"It's been so long. Who leaves without telling your best friends that you're going to another continent?"_

_"Didn't know you cared so much."_

_"She's Letty. Everyone cares. She was a good friend."_

_"And here I though you hung around her to get to me."_

_"Well that too." Elena smiled pecking his lips._

_"Would you two get a room." Gisele said from behind them._

_Elena laughed when she saw Giesle and they hugged briefly._

_"Did you just get here?"_

_"Uhuh, came straight from the photo-shoot."_

_"Guess that explains the feather still in your hair."_

_Gisele ran her finger through he hair until her fingers felt the peacock feather. She plucked it out and threw it on the floor._

_"I've been shedding them since I got out of the car." She said plucking out another. "And speaking off the photographer invited me to a party at a mansion. Said I could bring a few friends."_

_"G you are at a party in a mansion."_

_"And we should stay because this one is so popping?"_

_Both Dom and Elena looked around realizing she did have a point._

_"What do you think? Should we go? Elena asked Dom._

_He looked around scanning the room. His eyes finally laid on Letty and both their fathers deep in conversation with a few shady business men. Anger flooded him and he couldn't look away fast enough._

_"Let's get out of here." He said putting his arms around Gisele and Elena._

* * *

_Dom sat in his car trying to clear his head of the buzz from all the drinking. It was a wild night and he knew he'd have hell to pay for it when he got inside. Confident that he wouldn't wobble on his feet and got out of the car. He nodded at William the security guard and went inside. It was as though the party hadn't even been there. Most of the lights were off but enough were on so he made his way to steps trying to be as quiet as possible. Of course he was heard. The door to his father's study swung open._

_"Good night?"_

_Dom winced from the inevitable fall out they would have._

_"You could say that." He braced himself for the blow._

_"Could you go get Letty. Enrique and I have something to talk to you guys about."_

_Dom looked at his father strangely only to shake his head and climb the stairs to Letty's room. He liked the idea, 'Letty's room' she was finally back._

_He knocked gently suspecting she was sleeping but when there was no response he opened her door slightly. Her scent had already taken over her room. Her king size canopy bed was littered with opened suitcases and make up. Her vanity was already scattered with opened perfume bottles and lotions. He almost tripped on a hair brush carelessly flung to the floor. He was surprised she didn't hear. She was on the balcony just reminding him why it was so hard to be around her. Her body was even more incredible and he bit his lip when the strap of her nightdress fell down her shoulder._

_"Letty?" She still didn't seem to hear he realized her focus was on the glass of strong liquor in her hands._

_"Letty!" He said louder this time jolting her back to the present. She set the glass down next to her feet and turned around to face him._

_God she was too beautiful._

_"What is it?"_

_She asked noth bothering to hide the tears on her cheeks. His stomach tied itself into knots he didn't know what to do for her._

_"You okay?"_

_"I said what is it?" She ignored his question finally wiping the tears from her cheek._

_"Nothing until you tell me why you were crying."_

_Dom pressed on, he couldn't believe how long it had been since he had seen her cry. Only this time he felt more sympathetic than when she had scraped her knee when they were children._

_She tried to side step him but his arms were around her in an instant keeping her in front of him. His finger tips burned and he fought hard not to kiss her but it had been so damn long since he had held her he wasn't sure he'd make it any longer._

_"What the hell happened with my mother?" She asked eyes determined. His face changed instantly and his arms fell from her shoulders. That was one thing he couldn't tell her. He was protecting her from a far more harmful truth. But he knew he had to give her something._

_"She almost destroyed our family Letty. Forget about it."_

_"Forget about my mother? Fuck you Dom if it were the other way around you would be just as hard to convince. Does no one believe me when I say she wouldn't try do this."_

_He frowned dropping the matter. She was drunk and angry, he was drunk and vulnerable and he knew he better leave before they fell back into old habits yelling things they didn't mean just to try and hurt the other more._

_"The parents are requesting our presence."_

_Letty sighed. "Where?"_

_"The study."_

_"I'm right behind you." She said politely telling him to leave._

_Dom couldn't even look at her as she left. They had taken a break from each other, grown up into mature adults and still couldn't catch a break. He was starting to believe that if they were meant to be together it would have happened already._

_He walked down the stairs dreading ever step. His parents were definitely up to something. That was rarely ever a good thing._

_Enrique sat behind his desk, Tony leaned against the large bookshelf and Dom took a seat on the couch. She joined them and they faced their parents._

_"What's this about?" she asked._

_"After much thought- Tony and I have decided to merge our companies."_

_Letty and Dom exchanged brief confused looks._

_"The companies you merged five years ago?"_

_"What he means is where going public with it." Tony said._

_"There's been chatter that we've already merged. We need to get ahead of it before we get found out."_

_"Okay." Dom said. "Good." He shrugged but the look on Tony's face told him there was more._

_"That's not all." Tony said halting Dom._

_"This merger is going to bring a lot attention to the company."_

_"Right..." Letty said not knowing where they were going with this._

_"We need you two to step up and protect the business."_

_Letty nodded, "Anything."_

_Dom nodded from beside her. She was way too eager but in order for his plan to work he had pretend he was just eager._

_"Good." Tony and Enrique exchanged small smiles. "We need you two to date."_

_Dom coughed. "You need us to what?" Couldn't be the same men who told him not go near Letty._

_"Date, go out-that clear enough for you?" Tony said._

_"I have a girlfriend in case you two didn't notice."_

_"Not actually date. Pretend too." Enrique said like it made all the sense in the world._

_"I'm sorry I'm not getting it." Letty said now standing. "How does Dom and I pretending to date going to protect our company?"_

_"The media and all the buzz will be about the new couple. No one will question the merger. It's simple we just leak your whereabouts to paparazzi so they get a few shots of you two holding hands or something. That's all there is to it."_

_Dom had never heard such a idiotic yet ingenious plan in his life. It felt like some kinda test to him, a sick joke their parents were playing but there dead serious._

_"What do I tell Elena?" He asked though it was way low on his list of concerns._

_"Tell her what you want Dom, why does it even matter? You weren't planning on marrying her or anything. I thought the family business meant more to you."_

_They threw him that line to keep him in check every once in a while. The idea of running a legit, legal business one day was always enough to make him bend at their will. "It does, I'm in." Dom looked over at Letty waiting for her answer._

_"Me too."_

* * *

"Are we done here?" Dom asked for the fifth time.

"Just one more thing." Suki patronized, it was one more thing three things ago.

"I was just being polite Suki. We are done here." He let go of Letty's hand and climbed the stairs. His room was unfortunately on the other side of the mansion. He liked his solitude and he had a lot to think about. Was he really going to pursue things with Letty or deal with legitimizing the company. He wanted badly to have both but he knew he couldn't.

His room door was ajar and when he swung it open Tony was sitting on his favourite arm chair.

"Pop?"

"I come in peace."

Dom relaxed a bit, he couldn't take a lecture. Not in his state.

"I know we've been hard on you and it's not because we like picking on you Dom we always thought the company would go to you alone, we never imagined that Letty would be as interested as she is. I'm man enough to apologize for all the pressure we've put on you. But I'm not gonna lie and tell you that it's going to be a bed of roses when you get the companies. Sometimes it's a burden we just wanted to make sure you were strong enough to handle it."

"Just me?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Tony pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper from his pocket. Dom was more confused than anything.

"What's this?" Dom asked when Tony handed the paper to him.

"Read it."

Dom skimmed through the formal letter but he had read enough of it to understand what it was.

"You want Letty to sign off her half of the company to me?" Dom was stunned, he couldn't even look at his father. His eyes were glue to the dotted line where it said signature.

"What the hell is this?" Dom asked again when he got no answer.

"Enrique doesn't like the idea of Letty running an ammunitions smuggling ring. Nor am I. Letty doesn't belong in that world. It's too dangerous. We groomed you to run that Dom."

"She's never going to go for this. She won't sign it."

"Not if we give it to her no. But you, you can convince her it's not what she needs in her life."

"Me?"

Tony nodded.

"What makes you think she'll listen to me?"

Tony shook his head with a chuckle.

"I think you know that answer to that." He got up from the chair and squeezed Dom's shoulder. "Think about it, you're the only one who can keep her out of harm's way."

Dom sank down on the same chair his father just occupied. Too many thoughts were racing through his head, it almost hurt. If Letty gave up her half of the company then it would be incredibly easy for him to dismantle the weapons smuggling. It would be legally his to do whatever he wanted to do with it. But the guilt would kill him. He knew personally that the idea of giving up his birthright was sickening. Could he really do that to her?


End file.
